The Marauder's School Years: Year Three
by AlbusSeverusPotter7
Summary: Once again we join the Marauders, Demi, Lily, Severus, Kiaria, Frank, and Alice for another year of fun and classes. Demi is smitten with her new found love. Sirius gets serious, James falls harder for Lily, Alice and Frank see sparks, and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has some serious issues with Remus' 'furry little problem."
1. Oh, Summer

**This chapter starts off with Peter, Remus, Lily and Severus (them hanging out), Sirius, and then James and Demi (they will take the longest to write)**

**Peter**

"But mum, everyone else is allowed to go!" whined Peter, his Hogsmeade permission form dangling loosely in hand. He trailed after his mother, who was in the kitchen setting a pot of tea.

"I know sweetheart, but, I'm worried." She bent down so as to look him in the eye. "I know that you are frustrated, but believe me when I say, it's for your best interests that you do not stray out of the castle's boundaries. Especially in times like these," she added, peering through the window over the sink.

"Meredith, you're forgetting one very crucial fact" said Peter's father, shutting the front door from whence he came. He walked over to his son and wife giving each a hug and kiss. "They've Dumbledore."

"Yes, but-" Meredith began.

"He's not exactly young?" said Paul, making himself comfortable at the table, as Meredith poured out the tea. "He may not look it, but he's the owner of a keen and penetrating mind. He's smart, agile, and quick as a phoenix. Trust him, and should you find it difficult, you will be hard put to trust another." He took a sip of tea and sighed. Looking at his son, he asked, "Where's the slip, m'boy?"

"Here," said Peter, sliding in towards his father, who promptly pulled out a quill and a pot of ink. With a flourish, he signed the parchment and handed it back to his beaming son. "You'd better not blow anything up." They all began to laugh and began making dinner. Somehow, the little family had managed to forget the problems of the world, and faced another, what to eat for dinner.

**Remus**

"Dad, I trust them" said Remus.

"Yes, but, they're children Remus," his father said exasperatedly.

"I'm a child," said Remus, eyeing his father. They both knew that was far from true. The young lad had experienced far more than a grown man ever would, his eyes said it all. The grey flecks in Remus' green eyes resembled that of cracking glass. The boy had been broken, from a young age. Lyall bent down looking his son straight in the eyes, "do you trust them?" he asked.

"Yes" he whispered.

Lyall looked more closely. As though it were a sign of the foursome's unwavering loyalty, he could see the grey beginning to fade. Perhaps the boy was becoming a man, "alright."

Hope walked in on the two, and was tactful enough to pretend as though she hadn't heard a word of their conversation. "Where's the slip Remus?" she asked, a quill and ink in hand.

"Oh, right here mum," said Remus, sliding the piece of parchment across the table.

With a scribble, Hope signed the page and handed it back to her son, "Don't blow anything up" she begged, making them al laugh. "So, James invited you over to his house did he?" she asked.

"What? Where the hell was I when this happened?" asked Lyall, looking from his wife back to his son, a bemused look on his face.

"This afternoon, while you were at work" said Hope. "Well, then, have you decided to accept his offer?"

"Well," began Remus. "What with the full moon happening in a few days, I don't think I can risk it." His head dropped slightly. His mother wrapped her arms around him, "It's fine sweety. Oh, perhaps you can meet up with them on the weekend when we go to Diagon Alley. You three can go off, and we'll talk with the Potters."

"That's a brilliant idea mum, why didn't I think of that?" said Remus, grabbing the abandoned quill and ink from the table and heading off in search of parchment.

"I can do more than just cook, you know" she laughed, settling down at the table, across from her husband.

"I married you for a reason, didn't I" Lyall laughed.

**Lily and Severus**

"Really Lily, she's been adopted by the-the – Rotters?" said Severus as he paced around the park agitatedly. Lily managed to catch up with him. Severus had grown in the last month. Three of Lily's steps were the equivalent of one of his manly strides.

"Oh, don't pull your hair out, Sev. And they're the Potters" she said.

"Oh, come off it. You know just as well as I that they're going to corrupt her. She's one of the only other Gyrffindor's I like," he added as an afterthought.

"Meaning you don't like Kiaria, Alice, Remus, Peter, or Frank?" asked Lily. She knew well enough not to bring up Sirius or James' names. The mere thought of the two boys sent her and Severus into rants. Many started with "how could the school let them in?' to 'how long till they get kicked out?' They wandered around towards the park, lying in the shade of a gnarled oak tree. "this is where we first met' said lily, leaning back.

"Yeah, it was a disaster. Remember what happened?" asked Severus.

_Flashback_

_Lily had flown off the top of the swing. "Lily, don't do it!" screeched Petunia._

_Slowly the red haired girl flew into a high arc and had literally launched herself skyward with a great shout of laughter, and soared into the ground, landing softly on the asphalt. _

"_Mummy told you not to!" shouted Petunia as she ground her swing to a halt. She lept up, hand on her hips, eyeing her sister. "Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"_

"_But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."_

_Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from what they thought was themselves. Lily plucked a fallen flower from the bush behind which (she didn't know at this point) Snape lurked. Petunia advanced slowly, torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was close enough, and held out her palm. There sat the flower, it's petals opening and closing, like a bizarre creature. _

"_Stop it!" shrieked Petnia._

"_It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she tossed the blossom aside._

"_It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flowers flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added, a sense of longing in her voice. _

"_It's obvious, isn't it?" Severus could no longer contain himself, but had jumped forward from the bushed. Petunia screamed and ran back towards the swings, but Lily, startled nonetheless, remained where she was, eyeing Severus with great interest. Severus blushed as he looked at Lily._

"_What's obvious?" asked Lily._

_Severus glanced at Petunia. Lowering his voice he said, "I know what you are."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're-you're a witch," whispered Severus. _

_Lily looked murderous. _

"_That's not a very nice this to say to somebody!"_

_She turned away, nose in the air and marched off towards her sister._

"_No!" said Severus, blushing furiously and flapping his arms, the coat making him look suspiciously like a bat. He watched as Lily and Petunia clutched at the swing poles. "You are," he said to Lily. "You're a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard."_

_Petunia's laugh was high and cold._

"_Wizard!" she shrieked, her courage returned as she recovered from Severus' appearance. "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily, and it was evident that she loathed anyone from that area. "Why have you been spying on us?" she added._

_Haven't been spying," said Severus, hot and uncomfortable. "Wouldn't spy on you anyway," he added maliciously, "you're a Muggle."_

_Though Petunia hadn't a vlue what the word mant she could hardly mistake the tone in which it was said._

"_Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister and glared at Severus as she left. _

"Wasn't exactly the way I had planned it" said Severus, putting his face in his hands.

"Me neither. I was so mean to you. I didn't even give you a chance to explain. I feel so stupid about that" she added, looking at her friend.

"Well, at least you gave me a chance to explain it after," he laughed. "So, how was your grandmother?" asked Severus, eager to change the topic.

"She's fine, but-" lily stopped her voice slightly shaking. "She- she hasn't been feeling well exactly." Her eyes went red slightly.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus gently.

"It's just, she's getting old." Suddenly, Lily burst into tear. "And –and- we don't think she'll be here, much longer" her voice waivered off.

Severus shoved hi hand sin his pockets, pulling out a wrinkled handkerchief. He quickly brushed it off before handing it to a grateful Lily, who wiped her eyes and blew her nose (rather loudly).

"It's just that, I haven't seen her in so long, and to know that she won't be here for too long . . " she blew her nose again.

Severus patted her on the back rather awkwardly. "It'll be fine Lils, it'll be fine." He spent the rest of the day helping Lily relax and soon, they set off for home.

**Sirius**

"You bastard" Walburga snarled, backhanding her son.

"What did I do wrong now?" gurgled Sirius, blood in his mouth as he enraged her further.

"You bloody fool, need you ask?" she spat.

"Well, yes, because I personally do not see where I erred," Sirius responded, earning another whack around the head.

"Room, NOW!" his mother screamed.

Ducking another one of her wayward punches, he stalked upstairs, leaving his mother fuming in the living room. He'd only been home for 6 weeks and his mother was already going to kill him (if she didn't disown him first).Only the first day back he received a thrashing from her. Not daring to ask what he had done, he took it quietly and headed to his room the moment he'd gotten home. A few weeks later, during one of their muggle "rights" lessons, Regulus had defended the muggles. His mother, enraged by the response was about to thrash him, until Sirius stepped in stating that he had planted the idea in Regulus' mind. He received another beating. Only two days later, he had 'accidently' called his mother a banshee and received two plates to the head. He shut the door and laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Why is the break so long?" he asked.

He watched as the shadows in the room faded, hinting that it was night. He looked around his hellhole of a house, and wondering if it had been long enough, unlocked his bedroom door. His stomach growled, aching to be fed. Tiptoeing down the staircase, he turned the knob on the door leading down into the kitchen. Pushing it open he noticed the light was on at the bottom, hinting that perhaps his parents were still awake. Shutting the door, he knelt down to the ground and listened through the gap between the door and the floor. Concentrating, he could make out the conversation taking place.

"He's gone to the dark side, he's not coming back!" snarled Walburga.

"He's forgotten his heritage" said Orion. Sirius could hear him pulling out a chair to seat his agitated wife into. "There's nothing we can do" continued Orion.

"Perhaps disciplining the child would be beneficial" said a voice. Sirius' blood froze. He'd heard that voice on one other occasion, over a year ago when Bellatrix had invited You-Know-Who to their house. "Maybe subjecting the boy to the Cruciatus Curse would help him redirect his focus on where it ought to be."

"Perhaps," said his mother, consideration in her tone.

_As if_, Sirius thought. _There's no way in hell I'd ever give in. They're tosspots if they think I'm giving up on Gryffindor. I'll be forever loyal to Hogwarts._

"I think it would be in your favour, seeing as he has a certain penchant for listening at doorways" said You-Know-Who.

Sirius jumped back as the basement door swung open. He stood up shakily as his father, Walburga, and You-Know-Who walked up the steps. His hood was down, and Sirius saw his face again. Chalk white, with slits for a nose and blood red eyes. His father looked down darkly. His mother plunged her hand in her robes, pulling out her wand.

"Nonsense, Walburga. Allow me" said You –Know- Who, pulling out his wand stowed in the folds of his cloak. With a wave, the curse swept over Sirius. The most pain the young boy had ever experienced washed over his body, as if a thousand swords were running his flaming body through.

"STOP" he screamed, his lungs fit to burst. Suddenly it was over, He opened up his eyes slowly. He was lying on the floor 5 feet from where he was before.

You-Know-Who, swept over him and locked his red eyes with the boy's grey. "Tell your dear, tainted, Demitria I said hello." With that he opened up the front door and swung it shut. Sirius sat up shakily and looked at both his parents, who half-dragged, half threw the young boy up the staircase, and back into his room, which they locked shut.

Bruised, battered, bloody, and tired, Sirius pulled himself onto his bed. Reaching under his bed, he pulled out one of the several phials of clear liquid that Demi had given him before he left the train. He applied them to his body and watched as the scratches and bruises healed. Quietly, he clambered into bed and shut his eyes, praying for the day this would all be over.

**James and Demi**

"Have you heard anything from Sirius or Remus?" asked Mrs. Potter, placing the plates of breakfast onto the already food laden table. The golden rays of the sun poured in through the long line of windows along the wall facing the backyard.

"Remus can't come, he's ill" said James swallowing a mouthful of pancakes.

"Aw, poor boy. What about Sirius?" asked Mrs. Potter, helping herself to some pancakes (well, the ones that James and Jack hadn't devoured yet).

"I dunno, haven't heard from him all summer. I sent him about three or four letters. Demi sends him one every couple of days" James added cheekily, glancing over at Demi.

"No I haven't heard from him either," she said. "I've sent him quite a few letters, but he never seems to respond." She looked over at the Potters and added, "I think something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Potter.

"Well, last year when I sent him letters throughout the summer, I thought he wasn't replying to them because I was on the other side of the world. When we met on the train, he told me that he got them, but wasn't able to respond because he'd never be downstairs long enough to reply to any of them," she explained. "James, you were there when he explained it all" she said.

"I was?" he asked.

"Yes, it was right after you and Sirius had rigged all of the pumpkins at the Halloween dance to explode," she chided.

"Hey, you helped."

"No, I gave you the idea, you and Sirius made them explode. I was busy that night."

"Yeah, eating loads of spicy food and dancing with your boyfriend," James said, making the Potters do a double take.

"Aww, who's this young man?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"Yeah, who is he? I have to intimidate him," said Mr. Potter waving his fork in the air, causing a strawberry to fly off the end of it and hit the windows, where it slid down to the ground, unnoticed.

"He's no one," said Demi looking down and blushing furiously.

"It's Gilderoy Lockhart for Ravenclaw house. He's a year older than us," James said, selling his sister out.

Demi shot him a dark look, as the two parent laughed. "I've met his father once, thought he was a pompous jerk" reminisced Mr. Potter.

"His mother's not that bright though," interjected Mrs. Potter.

"He doesn't fall far from the tree" added James, laughing.

"He's a nice person, James. You just haven't met him properly yet. I'll introduce you two," said Demi brightly.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" asked Mrs. Potter, walking into the room, they'd cleared out for Demi. She looked around the dark red walls, her eyes eventually setting on the gold pouffe the girl was perched on.

Demi stood up "It's really nice." Walkign over to her bed, she placed the book on the pillow and turned towards Mrs. Potter. "You know what I am, don't you?" she asked.

Mrs. Potter walked over and wrapped the girl in a hug, stroking her blue hair, "yes."

"And you still accepted me? Knowing fully well what risk I pose over yourself, your husband, and your son?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep" Amie said, lying back on the girl's bed.

"Why?" Demi asked.

"Because, you are a good hearted, intelligent, and beautiful girl. Not a monster" Mrs. Potter replied.

"I don't creep you out?" Demi asked.

"Quite the contrary. I find your condition quite, interesting."

"James has an amazing mother and father" said Demi observantly.

"Not just James, you do too" said Mr. Potter, who'd been standing in the doorway. "James is outside, wondering if you want to play Quidditch."

"Sure" said Demi. Turning back to the two Potter she said, "Thank you mum and dad."

"Anything for our daughter" said the two, and they walked out to the backyard to watch a game of one on one.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**For everyone asking, I haven't disclosed what is wrong with Demi. I will tell you when I feel the time is ripe, but let me be frank (no pun intended), it'll probably come out in the sixth or seventh year.**

Mr and Mrs Potter had dropped the two teens off at King's Cross at 10:30. They had both been called into a raid by the Auror Office, and had to leave urgently. After a hasty appriation, which nearly caused Jack to splinch himself, they'd found two carts, loaded the children's luggage, and went off.

"So you're telling me there is a chance?" asked James as he and Demi made their way through King's Cross, ignoring the looks from Muggles as they wove their way through the crowd, owls hooting with pleasure.

"Well, she didn't mention how much she hates you in any of the letters I got from her, so I'm guessing that's a good sign" Demi said absentmindedly as she walked towards the barrier between platforms 9 and ten. In the blink of an eye, the scene had changed. The two teens were standing on platform nine and three quarters.

"Ready?" asked James, as he looked around.

"Hell yes" replied Demi and within two minutes the pair had loaded their luggage onto the train and came back outside to the platform.

"So, I heard we're getting a new defence teacher, again" said James.

"Yep. Does it surprise you?" asked Demi, as she craned her neck trying to catch a glimpse of a red haired someone.

"No, but we get a new one each year, I've never und-" James was cut off by a cry from behind. The pair turned around just in time to see Remus and Sirius bounding towards them.

"LOVE!" said Sirius as he launched himself onto Demi, who gave a muffled cry before being slammed upon.

"Gerroff me!" she laughed, as Sirius swamped her in one of his traditional bear hugs.

"What? I'm trying to make up for the last 6 weeks" he said, as she pushed him off her.

"And the way to do that is to throw yourself at her, literally" said Remus as he gave Demi a regular hug.

"Thank you Remus, for being a gentleman, and not attempting to climb me as if you were King Kong and I the Empire State" she said, making her and Remus laugh.

"What's a Kong?" asked Sirius and James, looking at the two who were doubled over in laughter.

"Never mind," they said simultaneously. Within a few moments, Demi was distracted by the arrival of two very special someone's.

"Gilderoy, Lily. How are you?" she screamed as she rushed over to the pair.

"Hey Demi, how was your summer?" Lily asked.

"Good, yours?" she replied.

"Alright, yeah" said Lily, somewhat absentmindedly. Demi, who had never seen Lily look and sound so put-out, made a mental note to check up on her friend once in the confines of the train.

"So, how've you been love?" asked Gilderoy.

SMACK!

Demi was pulled aside by Remus as Sirius took Lockhart down, punching every inch of the man.

"She's-my-friend!" said Sirius, his face red with anger, "I-call-her-love!"

"Sirius, mate calm down!" said James hurriedly, as he made his way to pull his best friend off his sister's boyfriend.

"Let-go-I'm-gonna-kill-'im!" said Sirius.

With a huge heave, Lockhart managed to push Sirius off him, and grabbed Demi's hand. "Let's go," he said, pulling her along. She gave a halfhearted wave to the group and a look at Sirius before clambering onto the train.

**On the train . . .**

"So, then, he goes and calls her 'love.' That's my thing!" Sirius cried, as the others looked at his in pity.

"So you got mad because he used your nickname for her?" said Alice, trying her best not to laugh. Lily was in another compartment with Demi, Severus, and Lockhart. The four of them had had enough of the boys for one morning.

"Does she know?" asked Kiaria, from her spot next to Arnold Chapman of Hufflepuff. They were finishing the homework they were assigned for over the holidays, along with Alice, who had the most abysmal memory of anyone the group knew.

"Know what?" said Sirius, his eyebrow raised.

"That you looove her?" she asked, causing them all to laugh as Sirius went red as he always did when the subject was brought up.

"I do not love her, I like her as a friend," he said, repeating his customary line.

"So why does she have a nickname, and the rest of us do not?" asked Remus, from behind his transfiguration book.

"I have nicknames for you guys," said Sirius in an obvious way.

"Like?" they all asked.

"Alice is Ali, Frank is Frankie, James is Jam (like the spread), Remus is Remsee, Kiaria is Kia, and Peter is Pete," said Sirius counting them off on his hands.

"Yes, but these are short forms of our names idiot," said Peter.

"Yeah, where do you get 'love' out of 'Demi'?" asked Arnold. Sirius eyed him warily, "everyone in each house has noticed it," Arnold explained.

"I dunno, that's just her nickname," he said in a final-sort of way. The others knew the topic was annoying him so they let the subject drop. A few minutes later, he stood up and announced he needed some air, and let himself out of the compartment, leaving the others in pure bewilderment.

"Honestly, he's completely immature" said Lily, her eyes ablaze as she and Demi sat there talking about the boys.

"He punched Gilderoy in the face," said Demi. Turning to Gilderoy she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, m'fine" said Gilderoy as he wrapped Demi in a hug.

"So, trying out for the Quidditch team this year?" Severus asked, as he eyed the couple enviously.

"Yeah" they replied simultaneously.

"Wait, you're both trying out?" asked Lily, already sensing the competitiveness of the relationship and the problems this would cause.

"Wait, you're trying out?" asked Gilderoy, throwing Demi one of his puzzled, yet gorgeous good looks.

"Yes, I was on the team last year, and I hope it stays that way," she said, completely unfazed by his looks.

"But we can't compete against each other, it won't work" said Gilderoy, somewhat puzzled.

"Yes, I know that," said Demi calmly. "So one of us can't join."

"Okay, I'll join, you take a break," said Lockhart, and assuming it was the end of the matter, he kissed demi on the lips, stood up, and pushed the transparent compartment door open to reveal a completely angered Sirius and pushed past him.

"The hell?' said Demi, fazed.

"He kissed you. HE KISSED YOU!" screamed Sirius, red in the face.

Demi heard compartment doors sliding open upon Sirius' outburst. Hoping to avoid another row, she calmly stood up, and led him out of the doorway.

"Completely" started Severus.

"Mental" finished Lily.

**In the common room that night . . .**

"He kissed you?" screamed James, Remus and Sirius again.

"Are you going to do this every time you see me?" asked Demi, whose temper with the boys was running short.

"Hold on, you're okay with his being – being-"| said James, struggling to finish his sentence.

"All over you?" asked Remus, who was more shocked than Demi thought he would be.

"Yes, and I enjoy the fact that he lavishes me with WANTED attention," she said. Before the arguing could advance she pushed her way through the barricade of men and made her way to the staircase. But before heading up she turned to Sirius and Remus, "It was nice seeing you both after a long time. Oh, and Sirius, start trying to reply to my letters," she added, giving him a wink before going up.

Sirius sat down and sighed, while Remus was red with spite.


	3. Detention, A Ring, Perhaps a Wedding

"Shit, shit, shit!" huffed Demi as she pulled out her wand to erase a portion of her work. The four Gryffindor girls were sitting in the library at lunch on Tuesday attempting to finish their History of Magic essays which were due later on that day.

"I told you to do it during the summer," said Lily, as she looked at her friends scrambling to write a long, winded conclusion.

"We did most of it" said Alice, casting Lily an envious look, before turning her attention back to her parchment. For the next several minutes, the three other girls scrawled down random facts and concluded their essays. When the bell finally told, they packed away their belongings and headed to their first ever defence class of the year.

Running to the third floor corridor they nearly smashed into the rest of the class, who were waiting outside the door excitedly. The girls were pumped up too, defence against the dark arts was one of the most interesting subjects.

Suddenly the door swung open on its hinges and a voice from within uttered a single word; "enter." Slowly and hesitantly, the students filed into the seemingly empty room, each of them attempting to make no noise whatsoever. It was only when Alice knocked over a chair, that the professor suddenly appeared, "Sit down."

His robes looked as though he were soaked in blood. The red against his pasty skin made him look even paler. He had dark, brown eyes, not even filled with the warmth of Demi's. "My name is Professor Pavor, and I will be taking over the Defence classes this year. Any questions?"

Remus raised his hand tentatively, "will you be staying here for more than a year, sir?"

"Perhaps," he spat, training his dark, opaque eyes towards Remus.

"What did Remus do to him?" whispered Demi, in Sirius' ear. Sirius half-shrugged before they both turned their heads back to the front of the class.

"No what was I saying before being so rudely interrupted?" said Professor Pavor, looking at the rest of the class.

"Sir, you asked us if we had any questions, Remus didn't interrupt you" said Sirius, looking at the teacher confused.

"Silence." With that, he tapped his wand on the projector in the front of the room. The light turned on and the screen was plastered with various photos of dark creatures from inferi to vampires. "This year, you will be focusing on the **dark** part of this course. You will be taught to train yourselves from the dangers various dark creature pose. We will start from chapter one, the lighter and more simplistic animals to the last chapter, which focuses on the animals that the Ministry has deemed 'xxxxx'."

Severus, who was seated next to Lily, immediately pulled out an ink, quill, and parchment to write the lessons down. Sirius and James exchanged looks.

"Slimy little git isn't he?" asked Sirius.

"Without a doubt," James smirked.

"Shh, or he'll have both your heads on stakes," said Remus, sitting in front of Demi and Sirius.

Professor Pavor swept up to the table and eyed Remus once more, "I believe I am the teacher in this classroom, Mr . . . .?"

"Lupin. Remus Lupin sir" said Remus, shifting around awkwardly in his seat. Kiara immediately put a hand around Remus' forearm to stop him from fidgeting.

"Lupin. One week of detention should be sufficient enough for me to get my point across, I believe. Every night from 7 to 8 o clock. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes sir," said Remus, looking down at his lap.

The remainder of the lesson was spent writing the outline of the curse material. After 45 minutes, the bell rang and the third years packed away their items and swiftly (in Remus' case eagerly) left the class.

"Can you believe him? Bullying Remus like that?' asked Kiara, as Arnold met up with the rest of the group.

"Yeah, he's completely unfair," said Demi, walking next to Remus, "are you okay?" she added.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied somewhat downheartedly. The rest of the ay passed in complete monotony and before they knew it, it was time for dinner.

"So, how are you and Arnold?" asked Lily as she poured her food.

"Well, it's fine in the sense that I like him, but it's nothing like what Demi's got" Kiaria replied, looking over the able at Demi, who was perched between James and Sirius.

"What is it that you've got exactly?" asked the two boys murderously.

"Nothing, relax. You're making it sound like we've done stuff" said Demi, eyeing her friends over the table. Her comment made James and Sirius flip out even more.

"Wait, has he …" asked James, as Sirius raked his eyes over her body.

"Oh god no," Demi sighed, slamming her head on the table. "You're getting to be a bit much alright? Can you please just back off?"

"Well," began Sirius but James cut him off, "we'll try, we're just looking out for you, that's all."

"Well, I've got this, so don't worry about me. How would you like it if I kept on prying into your relationship with . . . I'm sorry who are we on?"

"Alexis Hutcherson" Sirius replied.

"What happened to the brunette one?" chirped James, pulling up beside Sirius and Demi.

"It didn't work out," Sirius said.

"That's like, the seventh failed relationship you've had, including all the girls from last year" responded Demi.

Sirius shrugged at her and poured some more food. Suddenly he saw a shadow pass over him, causing him to turn and see . . .

Demi and Lockhart kissing.

His face went from its normal colour to red in record time. He immediately stood up and marched out of the hall, and as he passed the Hufflepuff table, bent down and kissed a blond haired girl, causing her to promptly reduce to giggles. He them made his way out of the hall, pushing the oak doors open with such force, they practically flew open

The other boys and Alice and Kiaria caught one another' eyes before they looked over at Demi and Lockhart who hadn't really noticed the event.

"When's tryouts?" asked Lockhart, referring to the Gryffindor tryouts.

"Saturday" she replied, "yours?"

"This Sunday" he said, "you remember what I told you, 'fame is a fickle friend' and you were quite famous last year, among school staff and students" and with that he walked towards his table, and sat down between his friends.

"What's that about?" asked Remus and James.

"He's trying to get me to drop out of Quidditch tryouts. HE thinks it'll cause a problem in our relationship or something," she said, as she poured some more pumpkin juice in her goblet.

"What?!" exclaimed the others.

"You're the best seeker we've ever had. Mum and Dad even said so" said James, practically ripping his hair out.

"You've done more last year that the all the other seekers of the other houses combined," complimented Kiaria, who had tried out last year, but failed to get her coveted spot as chaser.

"Don't worry, I'm still going to try out, he can't boss me around" she laughed, as she took a sip. She looked at the giant clock on the wall behind the teachers and said, "I should go back to the dorm, I need to get a head-start on that transfiguration essay, it'll make me fall asleep." She stood up and walked out of the hall as well.

The others continued dinner as if the two most hilarious group mates hadn't left them midway. James decided to turn around the conversation. "Who's got their Hogsmeade permission slip signed?' he asked. Everyone nodded. "Hey Remus, Peter, want to go down to Zonko's?"

"Yeah, when's the next trip?" asked Peter.

"On the 17th of September," replied Lily.

"You're going as well Evans?' asked James, his hand automatically going to ruffle his hair. A habit he had picked up during the summer, while he watched his father do the same thing whenever he got off his broom.

"Yes," she said as a matter of fact-ly, "I am."

"Wanna go out with me?" James asked conversationally.

"Potter, let's grab ahold of reality and take it for a little spin, shall we? I will never, ever, ever, go out with you. I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last bucket of water on earth and my head were on fire," she replied icily.

"Well, obviously you wouldn't need me, you could just use the Aguamenti charm?" he said confused.

"You idiot," she said, as she stood up and marched out of the hall.

James turned around to his mates and said, with a huge smile, "so there's a chance."

The others shook their heads, bemused at their friend's spirit.

**Later that night . . .**

"Mate you got up and left, I think that is a big enough hint that you like her," said Frank exasperatedly. The four Gryffindor boys, Alice, and Kiaria were sitting up in the common room waiting for Remus to return from his detention. In order to pass time, they were talking about Sirius' behavior at dinner that night.

Just as Sirius stood up Remus pushed open the door, and sat down next Sirius, who was very angry and anxious to change the topic. "How's detention?" he spat.

Remus knew well enough that Sirius was not angry at him, but at the conversation that had just occurred. "He made me clean out the cupboards along the back of the class," said Remus. "I can't uncurl my hands from all the scrubbing," he said showing them his temporary disability.

"Mate, I know what that's like," said Sirius, who pulled out his wand. _"relaxare musculi"_ he said tapping Remus' hands with his wand.

Remus' hands immediately relaxed and he waved them around, "thanks mate. How'd you know to do that?"

"Walburga had me clean out the entire house after I listened to-" he stopped as they heard footsteps coming down from the girl's dormitory. They all held in their breath until Demi's head of blue frizzy hair emerged from behind the wall.

"Hi guys!" she said walking over and sitting on Sirius' other side.

Sirius could tell she had just woken up, her striped pajamas were all wrinkled and her usually frizzy hair was even frizzier on one side. Although she looked completely disheveled, he though she'd never looked prettier.

"You were talking about your mum," she said, egging him on with his story.

"Oh, yeah right. So Walburga and Orion caught me listening into their conversation with You-Know-Who, and made me spend the rest of the summer cleaning out the house. I never thought it was so big" he added as an afterthought.

"Hold on, Voldyshorts was at your house again?" Demi asked.

"Yeah, told me to send on his greetings" he replied solemnly.

"Oh, well I'll be sure to return them," she laughed.

"Really? He still doesn't get to you?" asked James, who knew well enough what Voldemort was up to.

"Not the slightest," she replied. The others knew about their friend's past with the evil wizard, and were hesitant to even bring up the war itself.

"So, they made me clean the goddamn house, and now they've Regulus up on a bloody pedestal, it's like I don't even exist," he cried dramatically as he threw himself onto Demi and buried his head in her hair, feigning tears.

They all laughed as Sirius' head reappeared, "you smell nice."

"Excuse me?" Demi laughed.

"Like," he took another whiff, "Christmas."

"I smell of Candy Canes, I don't think there's such a scent as Christmas," she laughed.

"Yeah, but it's festive, isn't it love?" he said.

"Yeah, whatever. I thought about sending you your birthday present but then I thought better of it. What with your family being tossers, and all," she said. "Hold on, a_ccio."_

A small little package flew down from the girl's dormitory and landed on her lap. She picked it up and said, "For you."

Tearing the paper to shreds, Sirius found a ring, emblazoned with the Gryffindor crest. "It's amazing, thank you love" he said.

"Anytime, _love_" she laughed. "Gonna put it on or not?" she asked.

"You can put it on for me," he said stretching out his right hand and tossing her the ring with the other. She got down on one knee in front of him, making the others laugh. "Will you, my beloved Sirius Black, marry me?" she said laughing.

"I do, love" he said pretending to blush, making them all laugh harder.

"Will you accept this ring as a token of my undying devotion and love towards you?" she asked.

"I do" he said, and she slid the ring on his finger.

"Wow, getting married is tiring" she said, getting up from the floor and stretching. "Goodnight," she said stifling a yawn.

"Hold on," said Sirius standing up, "you got down on one knee. The least I can do is-" he bent down quickly and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. "Carry you to your stairs." They made their way to the base of them, Demi ruffling up Sirius' hair as they went. He planted her down on the ground and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my love" she said melodramatically. They heard her go up and the door at the top shut. Sirius stood at the base for a moment before returning to his seat on the sofa.

"That's so sweet of her, isn't it?" said Alice, motioning to the ring.

"Oh, shut up," he said. Without further so, the others lowly drifted up to their dorms and fell asleep. Well everyone except one duo who were secretly hoping that they might, one day, end up married.


	4. Quit-ditch

The next morning the Gryffindors woke up feeling nice and relaxed. Well most of them did anyway. . .

"I have never lost this much sleep" moaned Alice from her spot next to Kiaria, as she poured herself some orange juice.

"Me neither," said Frank from across the table. Just then Demi and Sirius appeared, fighting about something.

"- well I don't think it'll work, and if it does, you have to let me know!" she said, slamming her bag down next to Frank.

Sirius threw himself onto the bench next to her and said, "It's too dangerous."

"Oh, what a load of bull. I've been through worse than this," she said, helping herself to some toast off the platter.

"Yeah, but not like this," Sirius replied, going red in the face.

"Whatever," she responded.

Sirius looked over at her and was about to say something. He thought better of it, reached over, and grabbed a slice of toast of her plate. Demi eyed him, "you know that the toast platter is five inches to your right?"

"Yes love, I have noticed," he replied.

"So?"

"We're married, we can take each other's food," he explained slowly.

"Excuse me?' said a voice, and the pair looked up into the angry face of . . . . .

Lockhart.

"Hey, Gilderoy" said Demi, sweetly as possible.

"What did I just hear about you two being married?" he asked, glaring at Sirius.

"Oh, nothing. It's a little . . . inside joke" said Sirius, trying to make Lockhart relax.

"Why would you have an inside joke with my girlfriend?" asked Lockhart, looking Sirius straight in the eye.

"Well, it's just one of the perks of being friends with her, she's beautiful and funny. I can't help but to have an inside joke with her, can I?" Sirius challenged.

Demi looked somewhat shocked at the words that had just come out of Sirius' mouth. _Did he just call me beautiful?_ She thought. _Eh, well, it's probably like how he calls me 'love' all the time. It's just a thing. I shouldn't get overexcited. Besides he's gone out with several girls already. If he was interested, he would have just asked._ She turned her focus back on the two boys who were both standing up, drawing out their wands. "C'mon Gilderoy, let's go. I think McGonagall's headed this way." Brushing by Sirius' shoulder, she grabbed Gilderoy's hand and the two made their way to the Ravenclaw table.

Sirius watched the two settle down, before turning around and settling down on the bench once more. He poured some more food and couldn't help to notice the ring on his finger from the night before. _There is no way in hell I am ever taking this off_, he though as he munched on his toast. Within the next ten minutes James, Remus, and Peter had come to the hall, eaten, and began making their way to Charms.

"Today we will be learning about the _Carpe Retractum _charm," said Professor Flitwick as he made his way around the class. "This charm is used to seize and pull objects towards the caster. It can only be used to pull objects within your direct line of sight towards you, which is probably the only con to this charm. The wand movement is almost whip like. And a tremendous amount of force must be exerted from the witch or wizard when casting this charm." He waited for the class to copy down the information before splitting them into pairs.

James and Remus ended up together. "So, how are you feeling?" asked James. The full moon was only three days away and Remus was beginning to look slightly greyish.

"I'm okay, just getting kind of tired, and my back aches" he replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Mate, backaches are a sign of old age," said James, cheekily. He turned and pointed his wand towards the cushion they were supposed to be summoning. "_Carpe Retractum," _he said. The cushion jerked forward slightly, before stopping completely. "You try."

Remus edged forward slightly and said, "_Carpe Retractum,"_ causing the pillow to fly towards him at an incredible speed. He caught it before it smacked him in the face and tossed it back to its original distance. Turning to James he said, "Your go."

"Showoff," James muttered, causing them both to burst into laughter.

**On the other side of the class . . .**

"Are you going to Hogsmeade, Sev?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing the shrieking shack, it's the most haunted place in Britain," replied Severus. He was looking forward to the trip immensely. The prospect of getting away from Sirius and James was a blessing.

"I'm looking forward to going to Honeydukes, it's supposed to be amazing. Demi was telling me about it a few days ago," Lily replied. She was excited that Severus was sharing her enthusiasm for something besides a lesson.

"Yeah, they've got all those Sugar Quills, Cockroach Clusters, and Licorice wands, it's amazing. Have you heard about the Three Broomsticks?" he asked, focusing on the charm.

"No, what's that?" Lily asked, confused (for one in her life).

"Oh, it's . . . . . "

**In the middle of the class. . . **

"So, want to join James, Pete, Remus, and I?' asked Sirius, as he watched the pillow fly from the top of the desk and into Demi's hands.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm going with Lockhart," she said, actually sounding quite sincere about declining. "Hey, well I might meet you there when we go? You should join us."

"Well, atop the fact that I don't like being the third wheel, and I don't really like Lockhart, I have a date with someone," he said.

"Is it that blonde girl in Ravenclaw that you kissed yesterday?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, you know about that?" Sirius asked, startled.

"Yeah, I saw it. My eyes do work you know."

"Nope, not her," he said, laughing.

"Then who?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, Laura Patteridge, Hufflepuff" he replied.

"You mean the blond haired, blue eyed, daft as a rock Laura?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "I thought her last name may have helped though?"

"Really? Her? Oh, come on Sirius, your good looking, get a girl that matches you," she said, facing him.

"I would but seeing as all those girls are taken," he began, looking at her.

"What about Alice or Kiaira?" Demi replied.

"Well, they're nice, but I only see them as friends," Sirius said.

"Lily?" she asked, "Oh, never mind, James would probably behead you if you asked her."

The two laughed as the bell rang, and packed up their things.

The week passed on and soon it was Saturday, the tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. After a huge fight between Gilderoy and Demi (which involved flying bat bogies), Demi was standing with Sirius, James, and Kiaria, all dressed in their Quidditch gear, shifting their brooms side to side.

"Nervous?" asked James, looking at the other three. They all nodded their heads, "oh come off it, we tried out last year, we know how the system works."

"Mate, Lily's watching from the stands," said Sirius, pointing over James' shoulder.

James promptly spun around and squinted into the stand. After a few moments he spotted the red-head girl and said, "Oi, Lily. LILY OVER HERE. HI HOW ARE YOU? NICE WEATHER, EH?" James heard laughter and looked back towards the other three who were rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh, shut it."

Ten minutes went by and soon the trials were about to commence. "Lockhart?" asked Kiaria. Demi turned and looked at her, shaking her head. The Gryffindor Captain this year, Kevin Schmit, went through the drills and delivered the usual, "the results will be posted on Monday" nonsense. The four Gryffindors made the trek back to the castle, and were met by the others who'd been in the stands.

**Sunday night . . . . **

"Did you go to Lockhart's tryout?" asked Lily casually, as she and Demi worked in the library.

"Mmhmm" sighed Demi, focusing on her essay.

"How'd you reckon he did?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess. Wasn't really paying much attention. This was true. She was sitting at the top of the stands with Lockhart's friends, focused on the relays. However, this proved slightly difficult as a few rows down were none other than Sirius and Laura.

"They were just sitting there. Snogging," Demi repeated for the fourth time.

"Yes, I get it" said Lily, regretting her decision to instigate the topic.

"Snogging" Demi repeated again.

"I know, he does that with all the girls he goes out with," explained Lily. "He even tried it on me once, and then Alice, and then Kiara."

"When did I die?" asked Demi. _I don't get it. He asks out my best friends, but not me? Dos he hate me or something. I know he doesn't like Lockhart, and maybe that's why he doesn't like me anymore." _Demi snapped out of her revere suddenly, "None of you fell for it though."

"Nope, he's a bit stupid."

"Hey, he's my brother's best mate," replied Demi.

"Whatever," said Lily laughing. "Anyway, did Kiaria tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" asked Demi suspiciously.

"She and Arnold broke up," said Lily shortly.

"What? Why? They were so cute together" complained Demi.

"Yeah, I said the same thing when she told me. Apparently they do like each other, but they wanted to be friends, not a couple," said Lily, in a tone that suggested she may be hinting something.

"What is it you're trying to tell me?" asked Demi.

"Well no offence, but we -that is to say, the others and I -Sirius included, think that you and Lockhart don't really go well together," Lily spluttered.

"Yeah, well, I've been thinking along the same lines, but at the same time I like him, a lot."

"As long as you're happy," replied Lily, going back to her work.

"Yeah . . . ." muttered Demi, going back to her essay.

The results for the tryouts were in and the Gryffindors were pumped. Kevin had sauntered into the common room that night and posted the results up. He swiftly moved out of the way as a swarm of Gryffindors moved towards the board.

"We're in" said James, high fiving Sirius.

Kiaria and Demi pushed through the crowd and looked at the board. "None," they reply.

"Sorry love" said Sirius, wrapping Demi in a hug.

"Eh, I wasn't all that focused anyway. But Lockhart'll be happy." They watched her skulk through the common room and out of sight.


	5. Dances and Dunces

"The first match is tomorrow and we don't have a seeker," whined Andrew to the rest of the team. Six members were standing in the middle of the pitch soaked to their skin. Rain pelted the stands overhead and Sirius and James could barely make out their friends in the stands. "We need another back up seeker," he finished.

"Where do we find one?" asked Carol, a beater.

"From the tryouts, and from the previous year," Andrew replied. He turned to Sirius, "where's your girlfriend?"

"Huh?" replied Sirius.

"The Dumbledore with the blue hair?" he said impatiently.

"Firstly, she is not my girlfriend, and secondly, she's in the stands," he replied, red in the face.

"I'll go get her," offered James, whose main concern was to get away from the sheer awkwardness of Sirius dating his sister. Mounting his broom, he turned to Andrew, saluted and flew into the thick curtain of rain towards his friends.

"Oi, Demi! Grab your broom. We need a seeker and you're in!" he shouted.

"What?" Demi replied, shocked.

"Are you deaf? I said 'Grab –" he started.

"I heard you the first time," she responded. "_Accio Broomstick"_ she yelled and a few seconds later, everyone in the Quidditch Pitch could make out a fuzzy outline of a broom making it's way to the stands. Demi jumped on and soared down to the rest of the team.

"What do you think they want?" asked Lily curiously as the team huddled below.

"New seeker, I suppose" replied Peter, biting his nails in excitement.

Back to the rest of the team . . . .

"You understand the tactics then?" Andrew asked once more.

"I got it Andrew, don't worry about me," Demi replied. She tied up her hair quickly and mounted her broom.

Sirius nudged James as they both mounted their brooms, " looks like we got the team back."

"James smiled excitedly, "yes, yes we did" he muttered before heading up to meet Andrew.

Sirius shouldered his bat before soaring up to meet Carol.

**The day of the game . . . . .**

"Welcome to the second match of the season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw" said Shannon Grey, a Gryffindor student in charge of the commentary. Her dark chocolate skin shone against the grey sky and cornrows whipped across her face along with the wind.

Madam Hooch stepped out to the middle of the field, where the opposing sides stood clutching their brooms. "I want a nice, clean game, from all of you." She grabbed her broom in her left, and raised a whistle to her mouth with the right. With a loud blast, all fifteen people clambered on to their brooms and soared into the sky.

"For Gryffindor, we have Schmit, Wallace, Pretre, Potter, Archer, Black, and Dumbledore. For Ravenclaw we have Perry, Noah, Lee, Finnegan, Red, Harold, and Lockhart."

Demi looked up and saw Lockhart hovering directly across from her, with an angry look on his face. With another loud blast they both knew the snitch had been released.

**Half and Hour Later . . . . **

"Dumbledore is mving along the posts, she dodges a bludged by Harold, neat sloth grip by Finnegan, hops over Lockhart . . . snitch is near . . . GRYFFINDOR WIN!"

A swarm of red and gold moved into the stadium as the players made their way back to the ground. Demi saw Lockhart give her a nasty look (as well as a finger), before heading to the showers.

"Ignore it," said Frank and Alice, who came over to give her a hug.

Kevin made his way over to the trio, "you're on. Permanent" he yelled over the crowd.

"Really?" Demi asked.

"Yep, haven't seen a win like that since last year against Slytherin, keep it up" he smiled, moving away.

"Thanks," Demi replied, as he was swallowed out of sight.

Later that night she shared the good news with the others, who were quite supportive. However, it was Lockhart she dreaded telling.

**The Hallowe'en dance**

"Jesus, she's so annoying," said Kiaria as she made her way through the crowd at the Halloween dance. She was referring to Cheryl, the new girl who had just moved into the Ravenclaw girl's dormitory the following week. Cheryl had shoulder length black hair, was slightly short, and a little bit chubby. So far she managed to convince all the boys (who were oddly attracted to her) that she was some sort of genius.

"Yeah, I go to muggle school and I was taught at home. Then my mum and dad sent me here because they have to go fight off death eaters. They are so stupid," Cheryl said, twirling her fine hair around her plump fingers.

"How are they stupid? They're fighting for a good cause," said Demi, confused.

"But they are wasting their time. Voldemort will win, and when he does, I won't be able to wear pink," she replied, gesturing to her blush pink outfit.

"That'll be the biggest problem," muttered Lily.

"I heard you, and it's not my fault that you are so worried with the world. You're going to get wrinkles really quickly if you keep on moping. Just relax, like me" Cheryl smiled.

"If Voldemort doesn't kill her by then" said Alice somberly.

"Ugh, what a party pooper" said Cheryl, turning her attention back to Sirius. "So, do you have anyone to go to Hogsmeade with?"

"Er-yeah, I'm going with Diane, from Hufflepuff, sorry maybe next time?" he said, sounding somewhat sarcastic.

The others could detect this and suppressed their urge to laugh. "Okay then, I'll talk to you later," eyeing only the boys. She stood up and walked away, high heels clattering on the linoleum.

"So, seems like someone is interested," said Kiaria, smiling at Sirius, who in turn looked at Demi.

"Never going to happen. She's too fake. I like real people, no secrets," he replied laughing.

_Jesus, he'd kill me if he knew,_ thought Demi. Glancing up at the clock she noticed the time, "Sorry guys, I've got to go meet Lockhart." She didn't notice but all the fun she'd been having throughout the dance had vanished, and her face showed it. Clearly the others had noticed this change as well.

"If you don't want to be with him, then don't" said Kiaria.

"I'm your brother and I can tell you don't like him, and you never have anything bad to say about anyone," James offered.

"Whenever you mention him, your face falls faster than a drunk man off of a bar stool after too much firewhiskey" Sirius shot.

"Well, it's my issue, I'll fix it," Demi said.

"What do you think she's going to do?" asked James.

"If I know her, it'll be something we will never forget," answered Remus.

**Other side of the Hall . . . **

Lockhart was standing there with a group of friends, all laughing at a joke he'd just told.

"Oi, there's you girl" said one of them, pointing at Demi who walked over and stood beside Lockhart.

"Hi, how-" Lockhart began.

"I need to talk to you alone. Please excuse us," she said, looking Lockhart in the eye.

"We're in the middle of something," Lockhart said rudely, before turning his back on her. Evidently, the game was still on his mind.

"No, we are talking now," Demi replied forcefully.

"Get your girlfriend out of here," whined one of Lockhart's female friends.

"Oh shut it, this doesn't involve you," Demi seethed.

"Hey, Miss Prissy-" the girl replied, pulling out her wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," advised one of the other guys, who had received an ass-whooping from Demi a few weeks prior.

The girl turned around and walked away. Demi eyed her till she was out of sight before turning to Lockhart, "You are mad because I did what I wanted, and what I am good at. I am a better seeker, a better wizard, and a better human being. You clearly, are not. I do not want to be your girlfriend anymore. We are through."

"What? I am a bad person? You are. You didn't obey me-" he began.

"I'm not an owl, that I do exactly what it is you tell me to do," Demi spat.

"It's because you're in love with that shaggy mess of yours, isn't it?" he pointed.

"What are you talking about?" Demi responded, clearly confused.

"Sirius Black, you love him don't you?" Lockhart asked. "I don't care, go. Be with him. It doesn't matter to be. I can have anything I want, and I don't want you," he yelled.

"Dei noticed the entire hall was quiet, and people had heard the entire conversation, she looked around before looking Lockhart straight in the eye. "Don't worry, the feeling is mutual."

The entire school: "oooohhhhhhhh!"

Demi turned around, threw back her shoulders, and walked back towards her friends at the table. By the time she got there (which felt like an eternity) she was shivering, happy and jittery. "Well, that was nice and public, wasn't it?"

"Sorry about that?" said James.

"Are you alright?" asked the others.

"I broke up with someone, I'm not dying of an incurable illness. I'm fine," she laughed.

"For the record, you could do better," laughed Sirius before pulling her off her seat and dragging her to the dance floor.

Demi laughed as the made their way over, "what about your girlfriend? Won't she be mad if she sees us together?"

"Oh, I broke –"he began.

"-up with her" Demi finished. "Before you ask how I can tell, it's your tone of voice. It more of a fored natural tone, than a natural one."

"You know me too well," Sirius replied.

"That I do," Demi concluded.


End file.
